My Lazy Bum
by helenakairi
Summary: (SK) Yes, my first lame story. Now I know how people feel they write bad summaries. XD… (Continuing) These are Kairi’s thoughts and feelings and what she does on the island while she waits for Sora. Kairi’s b-day is coming up in a month. Surprise, surpris
1. Just Thoughts and Mall Shopping

My Lazy Bum

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Kairi, Riku, or Sora and I can't have hot monkey sex with Sora so stop TORTURING ME.

Summary: Yes, my first lame story. Now I know how people feel they write bad summaries. XD… (Continuing) These are Kairi's thoughts and feelings and what she does on the island while she waits for Sora. Kairi's b-day is coming up in a month. Surprise, surprise.

_Italics thought_

"" talking

**Bold A/N (authors note)**

(Kairi POV)

I floated in the cool water, watching the skies above me. _Why hadn't Sora and Riku come home yet? My favorite friends, leaving me here, and making the sadness inside of me eat away. Sure, I did have friends here… Selphie, Tidus, Wakka… _

I thought about school, and the dances. _Wakka asked Lulu, Tidus asked Selphie, a number of boys asked me… but every time a boy asked my heart told me to wait for that special guy… Sora… my love._

I hit myself on the head. WHY hadn't I said I loved him? Why? Why couldn't I go with him, to help him fight the darkness? My brain was hurting with "why" questions. But I knew one answer. I was too weak, even if I was a princess of heart.

I kept getting discouraged, but hope won over. I knew Sora made his promise to me, and I knew he wouldn't forget it. Would he? I slapped myself. It hurt. I had to learn how to fight. I wanted to show my skills and go along with Sora if he ever had to go away again. I did not want to be left alone.

I saw my best friend, Selphie. She was truly a great girl, although she tried hooking me up with various boys. She gave up after two years, knowing the stubborn me. **(A/N: Yes, Kairi is stubborn and she is hot. So there.)**

"Hey Selphie!" I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. Selphie heard it, she knew me well.

(Selphie POV)

I looked out my home window sadly at Kairi. She was probably thinking about Sora. I thought, _taking her to the mall always cheered her up…_I decided to go accompany her.

"Thinking about Sora and Riku again?" I asked. I always wondered if the two would ever come back. Realization hit me. It was going to be Kairi's birthday in a month!

(Kairi POV)

"Yes…" I said. I also knew Selphie was thinking about my birthday, seeing her jump up and down. She always got me the best gifts, except for Sora. I grinned, a true one that I hadn't flashed in years. 4 years, to be exact. I knew I was about to get presents from everyone. I knew what Selphie would most likely give. Candy, jewelry, anything purple or white, she would buy. _Tidus,_ I thought, _would probably get me a fake sword. Or a shield. Wakka,_ I thought… _A pillow shaped like a blitz ball_, considering he gave that all the time.

(Normal POV)

The next day, Selphie and Kairi went to the mall. Along they dragged was Tidus and Wakka.

"TIDUS! WAKKA! I DO NOT WANT YOU COMPLAINING OR KAIRI WON'T GIVE YOU HER USUAL THANK YOU PRESENTS!" Selphie yelled at them. Tidus and Wakka cowered in fear. **(A/N: Yes, Selphie is scary if you get her mad and she's high with sugar.) **

Meanwhile……………

Kairi went into Abercrombie & Fitch to find thank-you gifts for people who would most likely give her stuff, Selphie went into Victoria's Secret **(A/N: LOL I couldn't resist putting this part… hahah), **and Tidus and Wakka went to the Game Shop, for fun.

(Kairi POV)

I thought about what to get Selphie from A&F. I saw this REALLY cute tank top, and a matching skirt and jacket. It said "Abercrombie and Fitch". I thought about Sora and Riku, so I bought a really hot pink, green, and white collared shirt for Sora, and a dark blue shirt with black stripes for Riku. It cost about $110 dollars, but I didn't care. I gave my cash to this really cute guy with dark blue eyes. I shook my head. _I shouldn't be thinking about HIM, I love Sora. _His name was Squall.

Next I went into American Eagle. I got a dark red t-shirt which totally matched my hair, and jeans to go along with it. It cost about $40.

I stopped at Hollister next. _My favorite place to buy stuff_. I went inside. I found a green and white shirt for Tidus, and a funky orange shirt for Wakka. I decided to get a brown and pink collared shirt and a white skirt for myself. It cost about $75.

(Selphie POV)

Omfg, I thought. There's SOOO many stuff to get Kairi and the boys. I grinned with delight as I saw the perfect gift for Kairi, a………

TO BE CONTINUED (muahaha I'm so evil eh?)

**(A/N: **erm… you'll find out whats the perfect gift for Kairi on the next chapter! Review… as this is my first fanfic.


	2. Is that YOU Riku?

My Lazy Bum

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Kairi, Riku, or Sora and I can't have hot monkey sex with Sora so stop TORTURING ME. But then, I DO own the paopu blossom thing… so DON'T COPY:

Summary: Yes, my first lame story. Now I know how people feel they write bad summaries. XD… (Continuing) These are Kairi's thoughts and feelings and what she does on the island while she waits for Sora. Kairi's b-day is coming up in a month. Surprise, surprise.

_Italics thought_

"" talking

**Bold A/N (authors note)**

I grinned as a saw the perfect gift for Kairi… a…

A cute purple dotted swimming suit! **(A/N: How random… O.O lol… I couldn't think of anything else.)**

I bought my 34th yellow bikini and paid for it. This reeeallly cute guy named Irvine was at the cash register.

"That'll be $40.00," Irvine said.

After I paid my $40 I met up with Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka and we all went back home.

**(A/N: Hmm… I'll end the shopping part because its so boring… lol… even though it sounds weird, I don't care. Err you'll probably flame me for this but I'll work better on my next story kay?)**

(Normal POV)

3 Days Before Kairi's 18th Birthday

A body washed up on the shores of Destiny Island. Silver hair, blue/black shorts, gloves, it was no mistaking **(A/N: To you reviewers and readers… lol)** who it was. "Ugh… Where am I?" said the person. Looking around, seeing trees, villages, and shiny, crystal clear blue water around him, he realized… this was Destiny Islands! His home! He went off to find his dear childhood friend Kairi.

I couldn't believe it. Was the silver haired guy with aquamarine eyes the same Riku who was one of my best friends? He certainly looked a little better than I last saw him, although he was a little wet.

"Oh my GOSH RIKU, I can't believe it's you!" I exclaimed. I gave Riku a hug; and he was sort of surprised by my hug.

"Kairi, it's so great to see you again…" Riku said to me, "but where is Sora?"

My heart grew cold and worried at his words, and I tensed up. I knew he didn't mean it, and I didn't know why I had to snap at him and run away… but I was so sad about Sora.

"I. Don't. Know. Where. Sora. Is. So. Go. AWAY!" I yelled.

I ran away, and Riku called after me.

"Kairi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know!... I haven't seen him for 4 years! I'M SORRY!" Riku shouted.

I ran away, away from all the bad memories, the haunted ones. I ran to the Secret Place, where I felt safe, but melancholy at the same time.

"Sora…" I whispered, "Why… Why… WHY?"

I glared at the door, wanting to burn a hole in it. I jumped up, kicked it with all my strength, and it didn't even make a stupid dent. I punched it, but only succeeding at getting bruises. I calmed down, hoping, no—KNOWING that Sora would come back, for me. I looked at the wall, seeing many drawings Sora and I drew when we were kids. My eyes moved to a certain drawing, a very certain drawing I cared about so much. It was the paopu drawing. The one where Sora drew himself giving me a paopu fruit, and where I drew myself giving him one, too. My eyes averted to the ceiling and I was blinking, trying not to shed the flood of tears inside me. I always dreamed Sora and I would share a paopu fruit someday.

"If two people share a paopu fruit together, their destinies will be intertwined together forever no matter what." I whispered. I knew my birthday was going to be sad, like the three years before it. I DID smile at my birthday a few times years ago, but just to keep everyone happy.

I felt a little better after visiting the Secret Place. I knew I had to apologize to Riku after our fight. I walked around, looking for Riku, and finally found him at the paopu tree where he, Sora, and I used to sit. I looked at the tree. It hadn't grown any paopu blossoms or paopus lately. A year ago, I had found one, which I kept in my drawer, when Sora came back. It was still living, which was pretty amazing to me.

I climbed up the tree and apologized to Riku.

"Hey Riku, I'm really sorry about yelling at you… I guess I really miss Sora… Don't you miss Sora too?" I said.

"It's okay Kairi, I understand. Another thing I understand is that it's your birthday in a few days, isn't it Kairi?" he smirked. I was about to turn 18. I saw Riku was looking at my body like a normal pervert. I guess I had grown a lot more womanly, but I also knew Riku would be like this. So, I pushed him into the water. I laughed so hard for the first time when Riku came up, chasing me around and looking like an idiot.

"Kairi," he growled, "your going to pay for that."

He finally caught up to me and picked me up. I screamed and tried fighting back but I knew he was pretty strong. He gave me one of his famous smirks and dropped me into the water. Unfortunately for him, I pulled him with me. We both got wet. Both of us went back home.

2 Days Before Kairi's 18th Birthday

A blond figure was washed up on shore. **(A/N: On the news today: PEOPLE ARE WASHING UP ON DESTINY ISLANDS… lol)**

The person looked around. Where is this place? What is this place?

**(A/N: **A Sora and Kairi figure for those who can figure out who the person is! Hahaha… Review!

**(P.S. – **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had so much homework, plus CST/CAT6 testing, so it took me a while… and I had a bit of writer's block... Please review. I hope you think this is a good story.


End file.
